Current training systems for sports such as lacrosse, field hockey, or soccer are static sheets that attach and cover the complete goal except for a few holes in the material. The present devices are very difficult to use because the holes in the material are hard to shoot through. In addition, these devices must be removed from the goal in order to use the goal as a goal. These devices are not practical in that they take a long time to attach and take down.
It is highly desirable for a training device and system to be easily transportable, as most training systems are bulky, difficult to transport or time consuming to assemble.